minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Parasite
|Source = Rebirth at a chance |ItemSize = 3x4 units |PPperOre = 8 PP/50 ores |BuyValue = Can't buy |SellValue = $690qd |image = The Great Parasite (FINAL).png | Current The Great Parasite.png | Old |Reborn Proof = No|Sacrifice Proof? = No |Creator = elementninja645 |Date Added = 03/08/2017 |Original Submission Name = Expirement Expousre |Original Description = "Remake of Experiment Exposure Aka The Great Parasite" |Submission Effects = Processes ore based on how much ore is in the server|Life required = 2+|Effects (long) = *Multiplier depends on how much ore is processed and the number of ore on your base. *Multiplier starts at x7B but every ore increases the multiplier by 7B. *Randomly produces a noise and either reduces multiplier by 350B or increases multiplier depending on how many ore are sacrificed.}} "The Great Parasite is greedy, and requires additional ore from your base to feast upon." Overview The Great Parasite is a Slipstream-tier cell furnace was released on March 8th, 2017 as part of The Ultimate Update and was originally going to be a reborn item. The cell furnace is mainly brown 'dirt' with some purple 'grass' on top. Its original effect was that the more ores that were on this server at the moment, the more powerful the furnace would be at the moment. The Great Parasite's effects are affected by the number of ores on your base, but are not affected by ore on other bases. At random moments, the furnace will attempt to feed on some ores on your base, with varying effects depending on if there are enough ores on your base. When a dropper first starts dispensing ores into the cell furnace, its ore value will be high but increase slowly, before the Great Parasite feeds and the multiplier is increased/decreased. Upgrades * Every ore that goes into the Great Parasite will increase its multiplier by 7B. * In addition to adding 7B to the multiplier, the Great Parasite will sometimes attempt to feed on ore that is on your base. * If there are at least 20 ores on your base, the Great Parasite will make a deposit sound, destroy 12 to 19 of those ores, and add (number of ore sacrificed x 14B) to the multiplier. * If there are less than 20 ores on your base, the Great Parasite will make an explosion sound and subtract 350B from the multiplier. * The Great Parasite's multiplier caps at x350T. Trivia *Due to the fact that the deposit sound is the same sound when a zombie eats a plant from the original Plants vs. Zombies game, it is a common misconception that the design for the purple plant on the back of the furnace is based off of the Chomper from Plants vs Zombies. However, it has been confirmed by elementninja645 that this is not the case, and that the plant was actually inspired off of the foliaath, a mob found in a popular Minecraft mod named Mowzie's Mobs. *Due to the compact size of this furnace, it is possible to place droppers on every side, provided they are long enough. *The multiplier increases depending on the amount of ores that have gone into the cell furnace. *Just like the Blood Magic, this cell furnace has a special effect, when processing ore it will randomly make a noise and increase/decrease the multiplier. *The multiplier depends mainly on how many ores are processed, with increases or decreases depending on if the Great Parasite successfully feeds on the ore. *Like most cell furnaces, this doesn't accept most ore, i.e. those from a Newtonium Mine or a Breech Loader. *The Great Parasite will emit purple smoke once the maximum multiplier has been achieved. *This was almost removed due to having too many parts, but it had been updated to have fewer parts in order to be accepted. *With The Great Parasite announced in May 2016 and it being released in March 2017, The Great Parasite is truly the most anticipated item for Miner's Haven. *This is one of three items originally made as an entry for a building contest. The other two items were the Overlord Device and Wild Spore. This and the Wild Spore were made for a "Plant-infested" contest. *The Great Parasite's original image for Miner's Haven was changed in February 2016 which appears to be a cropped version of the original teaser image on Berezaa's Twitter. *The Great Parasite had taken almost 10 months to finally be released. This makes it the third-longest anticipated item, falling behind on the Reinforced Security Wall and Crystalized System, which took nearly 18 months for the Reinforced Security Wall and 30 months for the Crystalized System. *This is the only Slipstream-tier cell furnace. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Furnace Category:Slipstream Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Small Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Rebirth